The Ending: You End Me
by alexisglo
Summary: Kita melayang, saling menjauh. [ikon, mpreg; doubleb/bobbin, junbin, bobhwan]


[unedited]

 ** _The Ending: You End Me_**

Hanbin tidak harus bahkan menanyakan di mana kekasihnya berada, sedang melakukan apa, dan pertanyaan yang menunjukkan perhatian lainnya. Tetapi Hanbin tahu kalau Jiwon—sang kekasih akan selalu bersama _nya_ ; bersama _dia_ ; ' _dia yang bukan aku'_ kata Hanbin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan makan malam di rumah lagi kali ini."

" _Why?_ " _why. Why am I even asking?_ Hanbin sudah tahu jawabannya, tapi ia ingin mendengarnya sendiri dari Jiwon. Hanbin senang menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Aku hanya, sibuk, _you know_." Jiwon bahkan tidak menatap Hanbin di mata, figurnya menyamping dari pandangan Hanbin. _Sibuk, tentu saja._

Hanbin membisu untuk beberapa saat. Oh. Hanbin mengabaikan jeda kecil pada pernyataan yang diberikan oleh Jiwon sebagai jawaban. " _Okay_." _It's okay, I'm all alone again, and it's okay._

Jiwon menyelesaikan kegiatan sarapannya, telur dadar yang dibuatkan oleh Hanbin adalah favoritnya, kata Jiwon. Menurut Hanbin telur dadar sungguh masakan yang biasa, yang bisa kaubuat sendiri atau temui di tempat lain. Hal ini membuat Hanbin jadi berpikir kalau Jiwon menyukai telur dadar buatannya karena _mungkin_ tidak ada hal lain yang Jiwon senangi dari Hanbin. Tidak ada hal spesial dalam diri Hanbin yang menjadi favorit Jiwon.

Terlihat Jiwon kali ini benar-benar merasa bersalah (untuk pertama kalinya). Jiwon tersenyum pahit. " _Sorry._ "

" _No, it's okay_."

Dan Jiwon tidak akan berargumentasi atau memperpanjang percakapan mereka yang begini. Bila Hanbin berkata bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan, maka Jiwon takkan pernah bersikeras untuk meminta maaf pada Hanbin. Tentu, ini _mungkin_ karena Jiwon juga memang tidak peduli pada Hanbin.

Dan Sang 'Mungkin' yang ada dalam hati Hanbin tiap kali ia membuat skenario terburuknya mengenai Jiwon memang benar adanya. Mungkin-mungkin ini bukan probabilitas lagi. Mereka adalah realita.

 _Jiwon._

 _Sudah._

 _Berpindah._

 _Hati._

Hanbin menggiigiti bibirnya, ia tidak ingin menangis di hadapan sang kekasih dan mengeluhkan mengenai kekurangan perhatian dari Jiwon. Menurut Hanbin hal tersebut terlalu menyedihkan.

 _Hanbin._

 _Bukanlah._

 _Apa-apa._

 _Bagi._

 _Jiwon._

Baru dua minggu yang lalu Hanbin tertimpa musibah. Baginya sungguh musibah yang besar hingga ia masih tidak dapat melupakan apa yang telah menimpanya; _he had a miscarriage. He lost their baby. Their very first baby._

Hanbin pikir kehadiran calon buah hati akan dapat membuat Jiwon kembali padanya, nyatanya, sebelum bahkan Hanbin memiliki kesempatan untuk memberitahu Jiwon, sang calon buah hati tak pernah hadir. Ia hanya diberi harapan kosong.

Hanbin membenci dirinya sendiri karena ia tidak ingin menyalahkan Tuhan.

 _God is good._

Benar?

 _Iya, 'kan?_

.

.

.

Jadi Hanbin menangis tiap malam, meski kesannya terdengar tidak masuk akal, tetapi ia masih sangat menyayangi Jiwon. Bahkan setelah mengetahui bahwa Hanbin bukanlah kekasih Jiwon satu-satunya.

 _Kekasih_? Apa Hanbin bahkan masih dianggap sebagai kekasih Jiwon? Apa Jiwon bahkan masih memiliki kasih sayang untuk Hanbin?

Jawabannya,

"Sepertinya Junhoe memang senang mempermainkanku di kantor, banyak pekerjaannya yang tidak selesai hanya karena—"

"Jiwon," mereka berdua seketika menghentikan kegiatan makannya, Hanbin jadi semakin gugup karena panggilannya berhasil membuat Jiwon benar-benar membisu, " _I know_."

" _You ... know_?"

Hanbin menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia memotong daging sapi panggang yang tersaji di atas piringnya pelan-pelan—ingin memperpanjang makan malam kali ini. Karena akhirnya, Hanbin berkesempatan untuk menyantap sesuatu yang dibawakan oleh Jiwon.

Hanbin melahap daging itu, dan menelannya, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkannya lagi di hadapan Jiwon. Ia lupa untuk memberitahu Jiwon bahwa ia sudah jadi vegetarian.

" _I know._ " Ulang Hanbin. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jemari tangannya yang bergetar. Mungkin karena gugup kalau Hanbin akan mengatakan sesuatu yang serius pada kekasihnya, atau karena Hanbin lupa kapan terakhir kali ia menyantap makanan.

"Tahu soal apa?" Jiwon juga kembali pada kegiatan makannya. Makan malam mereka bersama pertama kali lagi setelah sekian lama.

"Mengenai kau dan dia." _Dia yang bukan aku_.

Hanbin menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa takut, memainkan alat makannya selagi menunggu Jiwon untuk menjelaskan pada Hanbin bahwa ' _Tidak, kau salah paham. Aku benar-benar bekerja hingga larut dan bukannya main-main dengan orang lain_ '.

"Hanbin." Penjelasan yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang, reaksi yang Hanbin ekspektasi tidak pernah ada. Jiwon malah bergeming, ia menatap Hanbin sendu; _I fuck up, and I know._ "Hanbin, aku ..." Jiwon menghembuskan napasnya berat, ia meraih tangan Hanbin yang tergeletak bebas di atas meja, membuat Hanbin pada akhirnya tergoda untuk menatap balik Jiwon. " _I'm sorry_."

 _God_. Ada air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata Hanbin, mungkin sekarang kedua matanya memerah dan sudah terlihat sembap; _I hate myself,_ _I look pathetic, I hate myself._

Napas Hanbin jadi berat, ia sungguh tidak menginginkan semua hal ini. Apa yang Hanbin perbuat di masa lalu hingga hidupnya jadi begini? Seingat Hanbin ia tidak pernah melanggar peraturan apa pun ketika ia berada di panti asuhan, belajar dengan giat, dan memperlakukan orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan amat baik.

Namun mungkin Hanbin berusaha terlalu keras, ia tahu bahwa ia tidak diinginkan oleh siapa pun di dunia ini, dan ia berusaha terlalu keras untuk membuat dirinya diinginkan. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya membuangnya di panti asuhan; bukti bahwa ia tidak berguna, tidak diinginkan, mungkin sebaiknya Hanbin mati saja dan tidak pernah terlahir ke bumi—

" _Do you want to ... end us?_ " _end our love, and end me; you're my life, Jiwon._

Jiwon mengernyitkan keningnya, menahan tangis. Ia merasa bersalah karena ia tidak merasa bersalah telah mengkhianati kasih sayang Hanbin.

" _I'm sorry_." Maaf karena apa yang Hanbin kira mengenai Jiwon semuanya itu benar. Jiwon telah berpindah hati, dan Hanbin bukan apa-apa bagi Jiwon, dan ia ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka, mengakhiri kasih sayang ini, mengakhiri Hanbin; _maaf, kau bukan bagian dari hidupku lagi, Hanbin._

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu, hari terus melangkah ke depan. Tapi Hanbin tetap diam di momen yang sama, terjebak di sini; di kehidupan di mana ia diberikan sebutan oleh orang-orang dengan 'si pria yang ditinggal kekasihnya, sungguh menyedihkan'.

Hanbin melihat bagaimana Jiwon melanjutkan hidupnya, membangun sebuah kehidupan indah dengan orang lain, bukan dengan Hanbin. Janji-janji untuk terus hidup bersama _selamanya_ seolah tidak pernah terlontar dari bibir Jiwon pada Hanbin. Janji itu mati, seperti cinta mereka, seperti buah hati pertama mereka yang kematiannya masih Hanbin tangisi.

"Jiwon ingin menyampaikannya sendiri, tapi ia tidak ada waktu." _A lie_.

Hanbin mengambil amplop merah muda yang diberikan padanya, ia memaksakan sebuah senyum. " _Thanks._ "

"Uhm," ia melihat ke sekitar, mengamati toko bunga Hanbin yang sebenarnya terlihat menyedihkan, seperti pemiliknya, "kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Harus memberikan undangan pada yang lain sebelum semakin larut." Katanya yang diakhiri sebuah senyum kecil, seolah ucapannya tidak memberikan pengaruh apa pun pada Hanbin.

Hanbin membalas senyum itu sama, ia mengantar kepergian pria yang beberapa hari lagi akan menjadi pendamping hidup Jiwon secara resmi itu hingga pintu utama toko bunganya.

" _See you next time_ , Hanbin." Jinhwan; pria yang merebut hati Jiwon, yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya secara resmi nanti, yang akan dipersunting oleh mantan kekasih Hanbin.

 _Mantan kekasih_. Hanbin tidak pernah mengira akan memberi sebutan itu pada Jiwon.

 _Ini hanya mimpi buruk, kan? Semua akan kembali seperti semula, benar?_ Jiwon akan kembali pada Hanbin dan mereka akan menikmati makan malam bersama lagi, percakapan mengenai Hanbin yang mengetahui afair yang dilakukan Jiwon tak pernah terjadi.

 _Mungkin_ mereka tidak akan berpisah, mungkin Jiwon akan tetap menyembunyikan afairnya, kemudian Hanbin akan terus bersandiwara seolah semuanya baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang harus diakhiri.

 _Mungkin_?

Mungkin-mungkin ini adalah probabilitas. Mereka hanyalah khayalan.

" _Yeah_ , _have a nice day_."

Sesungguhnya Hanbin sudah membalikkan tubuhnya, bersiap untuk kembali dan tidak ingin melihat kekasih baru Jiwon lagi. Tetapi entah apa yang merasukinya yang membuat ia kembali berbalik dan menemukan figur Jinhwan berlari kecil menghampiri seorang pria yang sedang bersandar pada sebuah mobil di ujung jalan, Jinhwan terlihat berbagi kecupan dengan seseorang— _dengan Jiwon_.

Oh.

Terkadang Hanbin bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia harus dihubungkan dengan Jiwon dalam hal apa pun itu meski ia tidak memintanya? Alam Semesta, apakah Ia bahkan tahu kalau Hanbin sudah berpisah dengan Jiwon? Mengapa mereka terus dihubungkan begini? _Are they trying to kill Hanbin? To end him?_

Hanbin menghela napas berat, ia membalikkan tubuhnya, tidak ingin dihadapkan pada pemandangan serupa lagi. Ia tanpa sadar menggenggam amplop merah muda di tangannya terlalu erat.

Tentu saja Jiwon tidak ada waktu untuk memberikan undangan pernikahannya secara personal pada Hanbin. Jiwon memang pada dasarnya tidak memiliki waktu lagi untuk Hanbin.

Jiwon tidak akan pernah ada lagi untuk Hanbin.

Hanbin bersumpah untuk (ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada lingkaran perak pada jari manisnya; _why is it still here? Why are you still here, on my mind, in my heart—_ menghantui hidupku)—Hanbin bersumpah untuk kali ini benar-benar membuang seluruh barang kenangan yang dimilikinya bersama Jiwon dan tidak menangisinya lagi.

(Hanbin menyeka air mata di pipi yang menodai wajah manisnya. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri yang masih merindukan Jiwon dan menangisi hal apa pun yang berhubungan dengan kisah kasih mereka— _Jiwon, please, bisakah kaukembali padaku? Aku kesepian, aku merindukanmu, aku kesepian, kesepian, kesepian, dan—_ )

Hanbin bersumpah untuk kali ini benar-benar mengakhiri kasih sayangnya pada Jiwon; pria yang sudah menjadi kekasih orang; yang bukan dirinya.

.

.

.

 _So, is this how it all ends?_

 _Is this how you end us? You end me. And my life. You_ were _my life_ , _Jiwon_.

 _We're drifting away._

 _The memories of you are fading, fading, fading ..._

 _Then you're gone._

.

.

.

 **fin**

* * *

 _alternate ending; destiny._

.

Hanbin menggenggam gelas berisi coklat panas dengan kedua tangannya. Sulitnya bekerja dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan makhluk hidup seperti bunga-bunga di sekitarnya ini adalah ia harus menyesuaikan suhu udara dan segalanya dengan apa yang membuat bunga-bunga ini tetap hidup.

Ia mengenakan dua lapis pakaian hangat dan satu jaket tebal yang membuatnya terlihat seperti gumpalan aneh yang dapat berbicara. _Seriously_ , tubuhnya mungil namun dilapisi pakaian tebal, Hanbin terlihat aneh.

"Hai, permisi."

"Oh!" Hanbin melenguh terkejut dan tersentak, ia menumpahkan sedikit coklat panas dari gelasnya ke lantai dan kebetulan mengotori sepatu pria asing di hadapannya. _Shit._ Sepasang sepatu kulitnya terlihat mahal. _Double shit_.

Kapan Hanbin tidak ceroboh sekali saja? Tidak pernah. Apakah inilah mengapa usahanya tidak pernah maju melesat? Misalnya hingga ia membuka toko yang lebih besar sehingga ia dapat memiliki kebun yang lebih luas. _Huh_.

" _Sorry_!" kata Hanbin gelagapan, ia sesegera mungkin meletakkan gelas di tangannya ke meja, kemudian mengambil serbet yang entah untuk apa itu, tapi setidaknya terlihat bersih. "Aku tidak sedang fokus—" Hanbin hendak berlutut untuk membersihkan sepatu mengkilat yang kini ternodai oleh tetesan coklat, namun pria itu mencekal lengan Hanbin demi mencegah aksi tersebut.

" _No,_ _it's okay_." Katanya lembut sehingga ia tidak terdengar kesal atau reaksi negatif apa pun yang dapat menggambarkan seseorang telah terkena coklat panas di sepatu kulitnya. Ia meraih serbet dari genggaman Hanbin, dan membersihkan sepatunya oleh dirinya sendiri. "Kau tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja, bukan?" kemudian tertawa ringan, ia kembali berdiri tegak dan menghadap Hanbin. Kali ini mereka pun bertatap muka. Pria tersebut terus menatapi Hanbin dengan mulut yang terbuka sedikit, seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu tetapi satu kata pun tak kunjung terlontarkan.

"Ya? kau memerlukan sesuatu?" Hanbin juga balik menatapnya, mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali karena merasa sedikit kebingungan.

"Uhm," pria tinggi itu berdeham, jemarinya menyisiri helaian rambut pirangnya yang sebenarnya sudah terlihat amat rapi, " _y-yeah,_ uhm, aku kemari untuk mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal."

Kening Hanbin mengernyit, ia mengamati pria di hadapannya. Hanbin mencoba mengingat-ingat di mana ia pernah melihat pria tersebut, tetapi memorinya tidak membawanya ke mana pun. Mereka sepertinya tidak pernah bertemu, jadi apa yang tertinggal?

"Tertinggal ...?"

"Sebenarnya bukan barangku yang tertinggal." Ujarnya, suaranya terdengar amat berat dan sedikit parau. " _It's Jinhwan's_."

Hanbin berkedip. "Oh." Benar juga. Jinhwan meninggalkan mantelnya beberapa hari yang lalu ketika ia menyampaikan undangan pernikahannya pada Hanbin, dan Hanbin terlalu malas untuk memberitahu Jinhwan mengenai hal ini, jadi ia menunggu untuk sang pemilik yang mengambilnya sendiri, meski malah pria asing yang datang untuk mengambilnya—mungkin asisten Jinhwan atau entah siapa. "Ah, ya, dia meninggalkannya di sini."

Hanbin terlihat menghilang ke balik sebuah pintu, terdengar gaduh dari dalam ruangan di mana Hanbin kini berada. Ia mendengar pria asing yang ada di tokonya tersebut berkata, "Jadi ... kaubekerja untuk Hanbin?"

" _Huh_?"

"Kaubekerja untuk Hanbin di sini?" ia memperjelas maksud pertanyaannya meski Hanbin sudah mengerti, namun pertanyaannya membuatnya bingung. Mungkin pria ini keliru mengenai beberapa informasi.

"Tidak," Hanbin kembali dengan mantel milik Jinhwan dan sebuah senyum kecil di wajahnya yang membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan dalam lapisan pakaian yang melapisi tubuh kecilnya, "aku bekerja sendirian di sini." Senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Oh." Pria itu membalas senyum Hanbin, menerima mantel Jinhwan yang diberikan padanya. " _Thanks_ ," katanya dengan memberi gestur pada mantel di tangannya, "dan namamu ...?" ia menjulurkan tangannya pada Hanbin dan menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya ketika Hanbin menjabat tangannya.

Hanbin tertawa kecil, pria di hadapannya masih tidak mengerti kalau Hanbin adalah Hanbin yang dibicarakan Jinhwan padanya. "Aku Kim Hanbin."

Mereka masih berjabat tangan. Pria itu berkedip. Dan berkedip. "Maksudmu ..., Kim Hanbin ..., uhm, maaf tapi kalau boleh tahu kau adalah Kim Hanbin—mantan kekasihnya—"

" _Yup_ , _that._ " Hanbin segera memotong ucapannya. " _I am ... that Hanbin._ "

"Oh."

"Kuharap kau tidak ada masalah dengan hal itu."

Ia terbelalak, baru tersadar masih berjabat tangan, ia pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Hanbin. " _No no no!_ " serunya terlalu histeris. Ia menelan ludahnya, terlihat terkejut. "Aku hanya tidak mengira? Uhm, hanya saja ... uh, kupikir kau orang lain. _I mean, you look beauti—how could Jiwon leave y—uhm, why would Jiwon—I mean,_ " ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, _"you look different._ " Ia benar-benar gelagapan, jadi Hanbin hanya tersenyum, tidak mengomentari bagaimana pria di hadapannya kini masih terlihat terkejut.

" _In a bad way_?"

" _In a good way_." Ucapnya diakhiri dengan senyum yang sama. _God_ , sepertinya ia terlalu banyak tersenyum pada Hanbin. " _I'm Goo Junhoe_ , _by the way_."

 _Goo Junhoe?_ Hanbin mengernyitkan keningnya, seperti merasa kenal dengan nama tersebut. "Oh, _it's nice to meet you_."

Junhoe mengabaikan debar jantungnya ketika mendengar bagaimana Hanbin mengucap namanya. _His voice. Oh, God._ " _Nice to meet you too,_ Hanbin." Junhoe mengepalkan tangannya erat, berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum terlalu lebar, dan berjalan keluar dengan santai. _Okay_ , _stay cool_. _Tetap maskulin, Goo Junhoe. Jangan terlalu genit pada mantan kekasih rekan kerjamu sendiri—_

"Hey, uhm," Junhoe berbalik untuk menghadap Hanbin sekali lagi, dan sekali lagi ia mengejutkan pria manis di hadapannya itu, "boleh tahu nomor ponselmu? Aku ingin, uhm," Junhoe mengitari pandangannya ke sekitar, "memberikan karangan bunga untuk ibuku, dia ...," Junhoe kemudian memperhatikan raut wajah Hanbin, ia terlihat menunggu ucapan Junhoe selanjutnya, "dia akan ulang tahun sebentar lagi. Dan aku ingin memberinya karangan bunga."

 _Yeah, right._ Seolah ibunya tidak berulang tahun satu bulan yang lalu.

"Oh. Untuk seseorang yang berulang tahun?" tanpa berpikir panjang ia melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya untuk yang berulang tahun kau hanya tinggal memberikan—"

"Uhm!" Junhoe sesegera mungkin menyela jawaban Hanbin yang terlalu cepat. "Maksudku aku harus memberikan karangan bunga yang amat ... amat besar dan banyak."

Hanbin terlihat mengangguk paham. "Oooh." _God._ Junhoe tidak pernah menemukan manusia senaif Hanbin di usianya. " _Hmm, okay_."

Kemudian Junhoe memberikan ponselnya pada Hanbin, kulit tangan mereka sempat bersentuhan saat proses tersebut terjadi. Junhoe memeriksa penampilan Hanbin kalau-kalau ada aksesoris yang bisa saja menjadi simbol hubungannya dengan siapa pun.

 _Nope_ , jemarinya bebas dari cincin pengikat hubungan, Hanbin juga tidak terlihat mengenakan kalung atau sejenisnya. Tapi Hanbin dililiti pakaian tebal, jadi Junhoe juga tidak dapat membedakan. Junhoe berharap meski Hanbin mengenakan aksesoris, semoga hal itu tidak berarti apa pun.

" _Thanks,_ Hanbin."

Lalu mereka berpisah, benar-benar akhirnya berpisah, Junhoe tidak berbalik lagi untuk menghadap Hanbin. Ia sempat berpikir untuk meninggalkan mantelnya di situ, seperti yang Jinhwan lakukan, jadi mungkin mereka bisa tatap muka lagi.

Junhoe memainkan kunci mobil dengan jemarinya, sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kendaraan mewahnya, ia tertawa pada dirinya sendiri ketika mengingat kembali bagaimana diri Hanbin setelah mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Impresi Junhoe mengenai Hanbin amatlah baik, Hanbin sungguh menggemaskan, dan belum apa-apa ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana bila mereka sekarang ini duduk berduaan di hadapan televisi ditemani dua gelas coklat panas seperti yang Hanbin tumpahkan tadi padanya, membicarakan masa depan dan semacamnya.

Junhoe terkikik pada dirinya sendiri. Ia harap tidak ada yang sedang memperhatikannya sehingga ia tidak dicap sebagai tidak waras.

" _Thank God,_ Jiwon _is such an idiot._ "

.

.

.


End file.
